Name
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: As a vampire with a long list of mistakes and indiscretions, Edward Cullen is quite familiar with regrets and forbidden cravings. He only exists, bordering on the edge of death and life. Now, he's about to step over that edge. When he came across a human girl about to be raped and killed, Edward discovers the very thing he's been searching for, a chance for a new life, redemption,


Let me give you a short background on this One-shot. This was originally started by yours truly a year ago and eventually shelved because of time constraint. Then late last fall, I found Toys for Tots and they need authors to donate stories for their worthy cause, so I volunteered. A few weeks after I signed up, I was offered a contract by a publishing company for my stories, a trilogy and a stand-alone. So I jumped at the chance of fulfilling my dream. I've forgotten about my commitment until I received a submission deadline reminder.

I had no time to finish the one-shot so I practically begged Shadow_Kissed to help me finished the story. I didn't have to ask twice and she, though grudgingly, agreed to help me out. She's a wolf-girl, you know. LOL

To cut the long story short, I'm indebted to her. We made deadline and we're proud to share our Edward/Bella story with you.

Big thanks to WendyD as usual for doing the edits, to Keye Cullen for pre-reading every single one of my stories and to Leech Lover aka Claudia T. for the beautiful banner.

* * *

**Summary:**

As a vampire with a long list of mistakes and indiscretions, Edward Cullen is quite familiar with regrets and forbidden cravings. He only exists, bordering on the edge of death and life. Now, he's about to step over that edge.

When he came across a human girl about to be raped and killed, Edward discovers the very thing he's been searching for, a chance for a new life, redemption, and a path away from loneliness. Will he run away from temptation or bite his own brand of forbidden fruit? To save himself, Edward will question dangers and temptation in the form of desirable Isabella Swan.

**~NAME~**

_Scars are souvenirs you never lose._ What could be truer than those words? I wore mine like a tattoo. A permanent badge and a silent, yet perpetual reminder of my crimes, and what I had become. I thought of the innocent lives I've taken and fallen victim to my transgressions. The fact that I was running away from it all wouldn't change a damn thing except putting a big space between me and the past I was running away from. Who was I without my family? Just another nameless predator that consumed and tossed humans like ragdolls after I bled them dry. Ready or not, I needed to go, to find myself and the meaning behind what made me who I was now.

I listened to my footfalls as I heaved through the thick forest, wishing the distance would block the memories away, hoping my decision to flee could sustain me. It wouldn't be easy considering the life I'd led for years. But as many had said, _you can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by thinking of the future._ So here I was, a monster fleeing from the very nature of his being. As the prickling in the pit of my stomach persisted, reminding me that change wouldn't be a walk in the park, and what lay ahead was a big question mark.

_Hello Masen! Survey says, you'll fail!_

The vast darkness provided by the gargantuan trees and shrubberies of the forest allowed me the freedom I thought I would never taste again, enjoying the shackle-free independence. What would a vampire do except suck humans like they were a drop of sap to a bee. Was I expected to be able to deny myself our very nature?

The damning answer screamed at me. I was going to fail.

Pushing the vile memories away wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. It would take a magnanimous effort to rid myself of my lust for blood and terror. Countless faces stared at me with loathing and disgust. The very faces of my victims. I wanted to run and hide, but they followed me wherever I went. Torturing me with thoughts of the lives cut short because of fate.

Taking lives was the only existence I knew. What else was out there for me?

Change, I wanted it.

The forest stretched before me as I ran aimlessly, bringing me back to where I had started. My family was gone, but our house remained. After my blood rampage, I'd condemned my family to leave, to move and seek another place to live. Could I do it again? To live without the very thing my body craved? To co-exist with humans and believed myself to possess the will power to avoid them?

Tireless but with a sense of restlessness, I pushed my feet faster at a break-neck speed, willing my body to go beyond what it was used to, urging every tense muscle to give it a _go_. Maybe, I could find it in me to revert back to being a vegetarian. Be a part of the circus again and see if the lifestyle I turned my back on would suffice this time. Funny, how easily it seemed for me to think of moving forward without having the slightest clue as to what I was really looking for.

Whatever.

Tired as shit, actually more on the mental aspect considering us vampires didn't feel like humans, my rumination led me askew, away from the path of the forest. Instead, I found myself edging closer to town, as the smell of delectable humans started jabbing at me, like a fork with a filet mignon dangling at the tip, teasing me to taste. My sprint turned into a slower jog before I finally halted at the edge of the highway where paved roads led to the heart of the little town.

I sniffed the air around me as a growing, gnawing feeling began stirring inside me. A feeling I knew too well…_Edward you piece of shit, go on, pay no mind to them. They're all hapless humans who should be a part of your meal. _I scolded myself. Besides, it's broad daylight and the sun was burning at its brightest glow. Being the lone one in the midst of humans didn't scare me—it was more a fear of being exposed for what I truly was.

I made my inert body move back toward the forest when I heard a scuffle not very far from where I was. It had to be less than a quarter mile away. Human affairs never interested me, knowing too well that humans had a knack for the overacting and making mountains out of mole hills. Their private business was not my concern. I turned on my heels ready to ignore the noise and follow the invisible path back to where I came from when I heard a male laugh wickedly. The scent of a distressed female drove my senses into overdrive.

Without having time to weigh things over, my feet took me to the direction of the damsel in distress's location of their own volition, requiring not a GPS, but merely going with the strong sense brought forth by the undeniable scent of misery.

There went my resolve of staying away from human matters. The cerebral did a disappearing act with my instinct taking over the driver seat and kicking into overdrive. I knew once I got there that something was definitely wrong.

_Fuck Masen! Why can't you mind your own freakin' business and go your own merry way? This isn't your game…turn around and leave human affairs alone._

Except I couldn't get my legs to follow the mother board's command, short circuiting all orders when I saw the girl who was about to feed someone's sexual urge. Her flailing arms waved in the air in a futile attempt to stave off her attacker. The bastard had a vise grip hold on her, a wild sneer on his pale face. _Shit! I thought this place would be different._

The woman had her back to me, her legs kicking wildly as she fought her predator with every ounce of energy her feeble human body could muster.

"Hey …" I said in an authoritative voice. I edged closer, caught between deep throbbing hunger and fury. Still, I watched as if through a haze.

The man towered over her, using his strength to keep her from escaping. For her part, she kicked, her arms swung wildly without inflicting much damage. Terror and revolting lust barreled into the back of my throat.

_Cry out. Don't give in, damn it! _ I didn't want to interfere. My entire existence was based on anonymity. After my change, the world kept turning but I ceased to make any imprint on it, except that of taking lives. In reality, my kind didn't exist. We were but a dark smudge in the fabric of history.

The woman—girl really—offered no cries for help. Didn't she understand this was not the time to be proud? Infuriated at the girl's helplessness, the vicious male, and at the entire situation, my feet moved.

"Stop, you bitch!"

Without meaning to, I found myself standing not ten feet from where she struggled. My resolve to stay away waned with her every feeble attempt. I closed the distance and hovered under the dark foliage. Her weak grunts became fainter by the second, but no less desperate.

Unable to look away, my resolve continued to crumble.

The man turned his head and struck her, stunning her into immobility. Yet, she did not cry out.

"Yes. Now you're going to get it, slut!" He wrenched his belt undone, his pants hung loosely around his waist. The girl was thrown roughly against the bark of a tree. Deep gashes appeared on the right side of her face. And then, the impossible happened.

Through the blinding darkness, despite the beast at her back, she saw me. Our eyes met and held. If eyes are windows to our souls, then her eyes were myriads of sunlight. Warmth coursed through my body, jolting me alive, bringing light to an endless darkness. The dead organ once known as my heart might've given a kick for a second.

The man continued his onslaught of vicious insults. His malicious thoughts sickened the hell out of me. Our contact broke as the first three buttons of her dress snapped off. Without looking, I knew where each had landed. Like never before, I was conscious of every breath both humans took. And my deep desire to end the beating of one heart took control. And then my hell broke lose.

Heedless of all consequences, I rushed the man. The flicker of surprise turned quickly into that of terror as he flew through the air. My nature took over. I hid nothing from his eyes. I would show him what monsters were truly capable of. He landed among dirt and rocks with a resounding thud. Once again, I turned my back on my resolve to handle humans—without conscience—with my true inhuman nature.

I wanted to kill and it had nothing to do with survival. Now, I towered over the human male. In truth, he was also closer to being a kid than an adult. But already evil surged through his veins, in that moment, how I pitied him. How I loathed him. With one swift gesture, I ended his pitiful existence.

My head swung to check on the human girl. I turned my feet toward her. I stepped away from the shadows once more into the faint glow of the moon. She shrank away from me.

Was I so repulsive? I feared the answer. I expected her to cry out for help, anything. But the sounds she made threw me off.

This time, I approached her cautiously like an injured animal. I should've left her alone after disposing of the man. I should've walked away from temptation. But I was a goner the moment she witnessed what I was capable of. And maybe even before that.

I needed to know the girl was safe. I took tentative steps, "What is your name?"

She cowered. Her vulnerability even more pronounce as she slid down to the ground. Like a caterpillar, she folded into herself. I bent to her level.

"Everything's going to be okay. What's your _name_?" I debated whether to actually touch her. Hating the cold my body emanated, and she was nothing but warmth. Going against all instincts, my hand crossed the distance, coming in contact with skin.

She shuddered.

"What's yourname_?"_ When she didn't cower, I coaxed her to look at me. Tilting her chin up with my fingertips, I marveled at her warmth and softness. "Please tell me your name. I won't hurt you. I promise."

My coaxing worked. She lifted her head. Dazed and defenseless, she appeared so easily breakable. But wasn't that always the case with humans.

"Are you all right?" What was this feeling? This need? Mentally, I shook myself. Humans were trouble. They represented everything that had been taken from us. In many regards, we were inferior to those we used for nourishment. To others, we were gods. Perhaps, the truth lay in-between.  
A tingling grew from my fingertips and spread all over my body. As I gathered her in my arms, I sort of expected sparks to fly on contact. Only once did she look up again. After that, she lost consciousness.

~DAY 1~

I made the decision to take her to my family's home, for the moment, at least. Leaving her defenseless out in the woods would've been unforgivable and going to the police was out of the question. I didn't even know the girl's name. And small towns had the damnable tendency to let rumors run amuck.

My home stood outside the city limits of Forks, deeply secluded. It was more than a home, equipped with the latest technology and everything a human could covet. It had all anyone would ever need, but my need was simple. I only sought privacy and nothing else.

But bringing a human to my home was also a first to a growing list of broken rules. It was only temporarily, or so I kept reminding myself.  
The rhythm of her heart was the only proof she was actually alive. For an entire day, she didn't wake. I struggled with the need to come in contact with her, if only for a second. Only bottomless lakes of raw hunger kept me from taking the foolish risk.

Darkness permeated the woods by the time her eyes first fluttered open. I was down by the small lake watching a family of ducks from afar when I first heard her stirrings. I raced up to my home to wait outside the slightly ajar door.

How did a creature who almost committed murder before her eyes act? What etiquette applied in these situations? I felt sick to my stomach. And it had nothing to do with wanting to devour the human inside.

"May I come in?" I asked as sounds from inside the room ceased. For a long while, I didn't receive an answer.

Slowly, footsteps approached the door. I looked down to see a small head protruding. Odd, I hadn't imagined her to be so petite. Rich brown hair cascaded in short waves around her shoulders. I wanted to feel her warmth again. I wanted to touch her, and I desperately wanted to protect her. All of it was wrong.  
She opened the door wider and backed away, crawling directly onto the bed that was too big for her. Inwardly, I groaned. Stepping over the threshold, I looked everywhere, but her. After some time, she looked up from her safety to regard me.

There was no onslaught of questions as I expected. Actually, she still hadn't offered anything. "Do you need anything?"

Her eyes widened and I literally felt floored.

"The restroom is right there." I pointed to the door by the closet. "And… oh, food! Right, food."

Earlier in the evening, I scavenged and looted a bit of food from some unsuspecting residents of Forks. Leaving some loose bills as _thank you's. _As annoying as it was, she required actual human food.

So as to not startle the human, I backed slowly away. "I'll be right back. Please, don't go anywhere."

Once out of her sight, I hurried at my normal speed down to the never-used kitchen. Figuring some milk, fruit, salad, and sloppily made sandwiches were in order, I raced back. A sigh of relief escaped when I saw she hadn't moved from her spot.

First, I offered the milk. Seriously, if she harbored apprehensions about me being a murderer, milk would do a bit of convincing her otherwise. In any case, I was a killer on the road to recovery. Hell, sign me up for the first Vampires Anonymous.

The glass of milk hovered in midair, she unfolded her legs enough to cross the room and take the entire tray of food with her. As she crossed the wood flooring, she stumbled. I saw it before it happened, barely reaching her before the entire contents fell to the ground.

Startled, she fell onto the mattress. I cursed at myself. "Do you want me to stay? STAY?"

I spoke loudly as if she were deaf or mentally handicapped. I could've kicked myself. Only the fear of making an even bigger ass of myself kept me in check.

Furiously, she shook her head. Relieved of causing no further damage, I backed away to the other side of the room. Like everything within the house, my room was sparsely decorated. My personal belongings were packed away in an old valise. Photos and journals took very little space in my life. But they were invaluable to me. They were proof Edward Masen ever existed.

At times, they were the only thin line between lunacy and life.

Shaking myself out of all morbid reveries, I turned on a lamp, which softly cast a slow glow to the room. The view, as always, was breathtaking.

"Do you want me to go?" I turned to leave the room. She shook her head.

"Alright then, just say the word and I'm gone." To that a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. I returned my own small grin.

She turned to her food and began devouring everything in sight. Transfixed, I watched. When only peeling from her fruit and crumbs from the bread remained, did I ask if she wanted more. A faint glow to her face settled in her features. Impishly, she smiled and shook her head.

"You can make use of the bathroom any time you wish. I'm going to take this back to the kitchen," I said. She moved to take the tray, but I swiftly beat her to the punch. "You're my first guest in what's been a long time. I'll take care of this." It wasn't a lie.

I returned to find her soundly asleep. I settled in for the night to watch her slumber. The scene unfolding outside with the help of early rays of sun paled in comparison with her_._ She was breathtaking. And I couldn't find a reason to look away.

~DAY 2~

The hunger pangs that had been growing in the past days came alive with a vengeance. It certainly didn't help to be in the same room as a human. In the world of an addict, there were times of weaknesses. I was undergoing serious temptation in the form of a beautiful girl, whose name I didn't even know.

Pushed beyond all thresholds, I left the house as the early fog began to dissipate. People's thoughts were nowhere in the vicinity, but I forced myself to run further away. Each time I headed in one direction, I inevitably turned back. To her. Infuriated, I pushed myself even harder.

All recent events played on and on in my mind. Questions hovered close by without any real answers. Just thinking of what the human girl had been through made my vision go red. In truth, I didn't understand any human's excuse to end another's life. Hypocrisy at its finest, I guess, coming from a vampire. And there was no doubt in my mind the human man was capable of murder.

But our scenarios were essentially different. Life was about survival. When I bled someone dry, it didn't start off as pleasure. It always came down to their life or my existence.

I chose mine.

A sociopath's dilemma and her attacker reeked of it. I was probably overanalyzing and overthinking something that was pointless.

She was like a magnet and I was too damn slow to run away. Something told me that running away wouldn't help. Exhausted, I gave in. The soft murmur of the animal's sort chatter lulled me into a quiet stupor. In no time I reached my home.

_She's all right, she's all right. _My assurances didn't soothe the ache in my chest. For now, she was probably sleeping, but in no time she would want to return where she came from. To the life she lived. She was alive, unlike me, the dead-would-be-protector. But for once in my long existence, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted the comfort of not being alone.

To have someone like her.

Disgust marred my thoughts. Who the hell was I? What the hell was I thinking? She didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. I didn't live. I merely existed. And how old could she be anyway? Eighteen? Seventeen?

I wanted to outrun my very existence. Before heading out, this time to satiate my hunger, I looked up. There she was. Wet hair plastered itself to the front of my borrowed shirt. It hung lower than her knees.

I nearly buckled with need. In a battle of raw hunger and need—for her—I fled. Into the deeper parts of the woods, I lost myself. I couldn't hear her thoughts, so I didn't know the flow of her thoughts, but I couldn't hide my true nature from her. Not since I first went to her rescue.

Out of sorts, I tracked an elk down and fed without the usual swiftness I took to end its life. Blood gushed from the wounds I made in its neck. After draining the animal, I expected to feel satisfied, or at least for the raging hunger to subside. I was sorely disappointed.

With blood still dripping from my mouth, I went on the hunt for new targets. Hours passed hunting and burying the carcasses until I felt bloated. By logic, the human girl should be safe. I'd be safe.

With those thoughts circling my mind, I raced back home. Engrossed in thought, I was alerted by her presence too late once I reached the clearing. Just outside of my driveway, she sat on the damp earth, waiting for me.

Hesitantly, I approached her. Her honest smile was the last thing I expected. She patted the ground next to her. Obligingly, I hunkered down next to her. Unexpectedly, she fished for a stick lying next to her.

_Hello. My name is Isabella. Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella._ She wrote in the dirt. Unsure if she was playing a game, I followed.

"Isabella Swan is it?"

She nodded. I marveled at her beguiling beauty. The ache became more pronounced. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

This elicited a small grin from Bella. _What is your name? _The letters spelled.

"My name? Well, its Edward Cullen now, but just call me Edward."

A cloud passed over her features, she looked down. I waited for her to say or write something. After a long minute, I was rewarded. Her hand shook, but steadily regained confidence. I spent the time staring like a perverted pro.

_What are you?_

~DAY 3~

The day before played in my mind like an ongoing carousel. I should've lied, confused her with the infallible human logic. But I didn't do any of that, I didn't even try. When I took the stick from her, I was conscious of the shiver she suppressed as our skins came into contact. Deftly, I wrote: 'Guess.'

What was with this human? Where was the factor of fear that was usually cemented into everyone's system? Knowing the truth, how was she able to spell it out in some mere dirt, the word 'Vampire.'

I wrote back. 'Yes.'

Since then, I sought refuge in one of the guestrooms available. My time was spent alternating between vivid fantasies where I wasn't a beast and ones where she was one.

Bella. What a fitting name. The syllables danced on my tongue. I couldn't justify my cowardice, but the thought of knowing her repulsion terrified me.

She was free to go. If she so desired— who in their right mind wouldn't—she had the tools to be free of everything. I even left some cash on the kitchen counter for her.

Come nightfall, I heard the soft creaks from her room. I wanted to cry out with joy and frustration. I wanted her out of my home—existence—with an unnatural desire. It felt as if when she walked out my home, she'd be walking away with something much more essential. Both inevitabilities terrified me.

I was right. There'd be no running away.

I waited a bit, until her breath came in a steady rhythm. Unable to keep away, I meandered my way back to my room, only to find the door wide ajar. I gritted my teeth and braced for whatever emotion decided to kick the hell out of me. Want, desire, lust, need, and sadness each took a kick for shits and giggles.

For the fourth consecutive night, I watched her sleep. Sleep, really is fascinating to watch. And time trickled by. Precious seconds proved harder to hold onto than water.

~DAY 4~

Thoughts were hell. Foolish wants were pointless. I was a fool in my own private hell. I sat on the armchair for over six hours without moving. Reluctant to leave, I decided to remain. I hated the idea of leaving her. I absolutely abhorred the knowledge of her inescapable departure.

For crying out loud, she hadn't even uttered one word and here I was swimming in a lake of impossibilities. Some paths were just meant to be walked alone.

A small part of me blamed Bella. How dare she interrupt a century of loneliness with such temptation? It was beyond cruel.

Darkness still cast its gloom outside, and she slept soundly. A soft whimper rose, a nightmare I supposed, plagued her. Bella thrashed for a minutes, the comforter slid off her slim form and lay in a heap on the floor. The shirt didn't do much to hide what was underneath.

I gnashed my teeth in frustration. She moved her legs closer to her chest to keep away the chill in the room, revealing pale smooth skin.

_Goddammit. _I was in no way up for this. I whispered a silent plea to whatever deity took pity and listened. Listlessly, I picked up the bed covers, carefully draping her entire body.

Could she be mute or even deaf? Perhaps, she had been a victim of something serious which traumatized her. Or maybe she was incredibly shy. Not for the first time, these thoughts swirled in my head. Curiosity made me wonder what type of voice she had. It made me want to hear my name coming from her lips.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. Guiltily, I took several steps backward.

"I just. . . um. . . pick up the covers. So. . . don't be alarmed. Or anything…" I beseeched. Hating what she must think of me.

She smiled to my initial surprise. All tension left my shoulders. Maybe I wasn't making such a big ass of myself. _Right, sure._

"I think I should leave now," I said.

Bella shook her head. Her mussed bed hair made her look much more desirable. Tenderness swelled inside, which I swiftly quelled down. Then, I forced myself to move.

As I headed for the door, Bella jumped from the bed and took me by the arm. Curious, I looked down at her. She tugged on the sleeve of my shirt with her other hand, dragging me to the bed.

Half-alarmed and half-willing, I stopped her from pushing me down on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Her face scrunched up in concentration, as if she was unable to get the words out. Frustrated, she pulled on her hair. Amused, I watched as she used her hands to sign.

"Sorry. No good. I don't know sign language," I said. She flushed a deep scarlet. "Would pen and paper work?"

She nodded once. I made a sign for her to wait before hurrying to fetch the paper and pen. I handed her both objects, which she accepted with a smile. She flipped the notebook open and wrote neatly.

_Sleep with me. _

Sure I had read wrong, I looked at her. For once, she didn't flinch away. Stupidly, I offered, "Vampires don't sleep."

She grinned, bent her head and continued to write. _I figured. Will you keep me company?_

"Of course."

Bella shook her head. _In bed with me? _

That drew me up short. There was an infinite list of why it was such a bad idea, but for the life of me, I couldn't summon enough brain cells to care. Unsure, I offered a hesitant nod.

Appeased, she backed into the bed, almost falling in the process. She scooted over, leaving me enough space to fit comfortably with her. Wondering where the hell my self-preservation had gone, I followed. I lay on top of the covers, while she settled underneath them.

_Do vampires need rest? _She wrote.

"No."

_Ever?_

I laughed, amused at her expression. "Not ever."

As she still held both pen and paper, I decided to voice my questions. "Will you answer a question?"

She was reading my lips. I could tell. Then she nodded.

"Why haven't you left?" I asked.

Her face flushed deeply and I almost cursed out loud as to how that might've sounded to her. "It's not that you're not welcome to stay here, I promise. I was just, well, wondering really. Your parents and family must be worried. "

She bit the bottom of her lip before turning back and writing, _There is no family that will worry. But, I promise to be gone by tomorrow. _

Something akin to panic threatened to overwhelm me. "No! I mean, no. If you're not ready to go home yet, you don't have to leave." _Don't ever leave_. I choked back. As if she'd read my thoughts, she smiled widely.

_Thank you, Edward. _She wrote. _Can I ask you something now? _

I didn't really mind her way of communication. It left me ample time to ogle without appearing too much like a sex offender. I made a motion for her to continue.

_Can I kiss you? _

The room suddenly appeared much too small. My jeans became much too tight for comfort. I looked at the human, silently asking if I'd heard correctly.

_You don't have to if you don't want to. _The scrawled words lost some of their prior neatness.

I swallowed. I had no experience in relationships, human or otherwise. But in the brief span of time that I met Bella, the human had begun affecting my way of life and to the way I looked at my existence. The most insane part was that I wanted to kiss her. It was wrong. And to be honest, I doubted I had enough courage to stop.

"Why?" The most stupid things seemed to fly out my mouth in her presence.

_I realized that I could've died. I could've died without being kissed or knowing how it feels. I guess I don't want to have the same regrets I've had. _She looked at me before adding more. _And I really want to kiss you._

I felt a growl threatening to erupt. Viciously, I nodded and prayed she didn't notice. She laid the pen and paper beside her before getting to her knees facing me. Slowly, she braced her arms in my shoulders. The room lost all luster and all I saw was her. She couldn't be real.

The moment her lips came in contact with mine, I felt a deep peace festering within. I knew the purpose of my life. It had nothing, and everything, to do with my past. I'd been alive for just this moment, for Bella. All loathing of my nature washed away with each caress of our lips.

Hunger and need rose in waves. Her hands left my shoulders and wrapped around my neck to grip me tighter and to close the distance between our bodies. I fought against taking what I desired, reminding myself of her fragility as a human. But the more I held back, the more she demanded of me before I hovered over the abyss.

She brought me down from my proud pedestal, and on my knees. At her disposal, I found my existence. And still, she clamored for more. She tugged at my shirt and pants. Alarmed and disgusted with myself, I broke all contact. Her eyes still dazed, she gently embraced my face with each hand, and questioningly lowered my head to her eye level.

"This is wrong." I knew it was, but why was it so damn hard to say so?

Tears burned in her eyes, causing me physical pain.

"You don't understand. I could hurt you. I'm not in complete control." I was a breath-span away from pleading like a dog.

She took my hand and brought it to her chest, caressing gently what she should've found repulsive.

_I want you. _She mouthed.

Defeated, I let out a beastly growl and surrendered to the call of my flesh.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. What do you think? It's been a while since we both wrote anything Twilight related. Thanks for reading and we'll love to hear from you.

If you're interested in checking out my original novel that hit the book scene today - please check it out on Amazon, Barnes and Noble, Joseph Beth Publishers, Goodreads and Smashwords. You can also check my website at lorenzfont -dot- com.

Here's a short summary of Hunted- The first book of The Gates Legacy trilogy

Harrow became an instant sensation, but not in a good way. Being the 'alpha' of a disease spreading like wildfire, Harrow is sick, alone and hunted. His luck turned when he met a multi-billionaire who not only took him in, but also gave him a second lease on life. In exchange, Harrow must cooperate in finding a cure. Little did he expect that aside from finding a cure, he would meet Jordan, a fiery woman who hated him from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

With their lives inevitably intertwined, Harrow and Jordan must ride the tide together, Will they explore the possibilities of a budding relationship, in spite of the horrors the disease has in store for them? Will she stick around long enough for her secret to be revealed and produce a cure, or will her need for revenge be too strong to allow love in, and change her course in life once more.

Check out my blog at Wordpress with the same name or you can follow me at Twitter under Lorenz Font, or like me on Facebook too.

Thanks for your time!


End file.
